


00.00.00

by Sipsthytea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Sad, So it’s all good, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, but no cap, im so sorry, nines is kind of a dummy but he loves reed, they love eachother, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: His detective answered after the fourth ring, voice loud and obnoxious, “What do you want, Tin Can?”“Detective,” Nines replied, voice steady, “How are you?”A scoff was heard on the other line, “You called me to ask how I was, Tin Can? Really?”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140





	00.00.00

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, I’m sorry, but I had to. I wrote this based off a tumblr prompt. I hope you enjoy

Perhaps this was a side effect of becoming a deviant, but Nines can’t seem to recall ever feeling a pain that hurt quite as much as this. In fact, he doesn’t recall ever  _ feeling  _ pain. 

They crafted his model to be stronger than that of his predecessor. Pain was something that CyberLife deemed a weakness. Thus, it was written from his programming. 

However, after the revolution, Markus and Connor reinstalled various programs, extensions, and ‘updates’. These things were given to Nines in an attempt to better integrate him with the human population. While some were extremely helpful and entertaining, there were some that seemed to do more harm than good. 

Pain seemed to fall within that category. 

It was sharp and unyielding, running through his processors and bio-components. Tears stung his eyes, and a grunt rose from his throat. This sensation was something that presented itself very rudely. 

“NINES!” Someone shouted. ‘Connor,’ he later registered, the connection dull and fading. 

“You will be ok,” but his predecessor’s voice wavered, hands pressing gently to Nines’ face, skin fading away to reveal the stark white that lay beneath. 

A bright red light flashed in Nines’ field of vision.  **‘-00.05.30,** ’ it read,  **‘Time Remaining Before System Shut Down.’**

Panic surged through him, another unfamiliar addition, and caused his breathing to become labored. Words and incoherency trickled from his mouth, a last-ditch attempt to communicate with Connor, but the brunette looked at him sadly. 

**‘Bio-components severely damaged, hardware damaged, internal circuit override,’** another flash read. The words caused Nines to wince away. He was going to die. 

Here on the streets, in the arms of his predecessor. R.K-900, designed to perfection, crafted for the sole purpose of being superior, was going to die. And to a gunshot wound given by a minor drug dealer, the irony was deafening. 

“Connor,” he managed, gritting his teeth, “I need to make a call.”

“We’ll get you help,” the other reassured, “CyberLife will send spare parts, you are going to be ok.”

“No,” Nines interjected, his scans showed less than a 23% chance of survival, “I won’t. Now, I must make this call.”

The other android backed away, hands folding in front of him. 

“Call Detective Reed,” He said aloud, systems whirring to life, despite his injuries. 

**“-00.03.43 Time Remaining Before System Shut Down.’**

His detective answered after the fourth ring, voice loud and obnoxious, “What do you want, Tin Can?”

“Detective,” Nines replied, voice steady, “How are you?”

A scoff was heard on the other line, “You called me to ask how I was, Tin Can? Really?”

Ignoring the sharp thrum of pain, he chuckled, “Yes, I have. So, how are you?”

“I guess I’m ok. I won’t shit you, I miss you, Tin Can,” rustling was heard from the other side before a small, distant meow coursed through his ears, “And so does Kitty...say ‘Hi’ you ungrateful bastard…”

Something new bloomed within him: regret. 

Regret over not spending more time with his detective, with his human. The same human that was uncouth and arrogant, presumptuous and hot-tempered. The same human that was kind and loyal, loving and bright. 

That regret was soon replaced with fear. A deep looming emotion that racked through him, he’d never see Gavin again, he’d never exit stasis and see the man asleep beside him. Nines would lose the human made of fire and sprite, he’d lose someone who made him feel...alive.

“You still there, Nines?”

“Yes, yes,” he reassured, words shaking, “I’m still here.”

**‘-00.01.56: Time Remaining Before System Shut Down.’**

“Gavin,” he tried, ignoring the way his voice cracked, or the tears that threatened to fall, “Thank you for everything.”

“Hey! Are you ok, Nines? Why’re you telling me that?” Gavin demanded, anxiety spiking his voice. 

“I’m quite alright, Detective, I can…” he broke off, guilt pooling in his gut, “I can assure you.”

“Well, I’m glad. I ordered takeout,” he continued, mores rustling filling the line, “And then after we can watch that movie Tina’s been up my ass about, yeah?”

“Of course,” he answered, eyes slipping shut. He relished in the sound of Gavin’s voice, committing every vowel, syllable, and constant to memory, “That sounds perfect.”

“It better,” the man muttered, a gruff chuckle booming through the phone, “...Kitty, no! Damn cat...I’ve got to go, Nines, but I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes,” he lied, vision losing color, static and error codes surging through him, “Oh, and Gavin.”

“Yeah, Tin Can?”

“I love you, Gavin,” he whispered, voice echoed and unfocused, “I love you.”

“I know,” the brunette quipped, before adding a shy, “But I love you too, Nines.”

**‘-00.00.23: Time Remaining Before System Shut Down’**

The call disconnected with an ear-shattering click. His body became rigid, limbs tensing, bio-component coming to a slow. 

The world around him faded, going quiet, going colorless, going black. There was something else that rang through him, but it was gone just as quickly as it arrived: Serenity.

**‘-00.00.00 Time Remaining Before System Shut Down’**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry!! 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading <3
> 
> Don’t be shy, comment down below you thoughts, corrections or something you’d like to read in the future. Comments help keep me motivated, so no pressure lol💕🥺


End file.
